1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to detecting objects and in particular to a method and apparatus for identifying objects around a vehicle. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for mapping the environment around a vehicle.
2. Background
Unmanned ground vehicles (UGVs) are robotic platforms. These types of platforms are typically capable of operating outdoors and over a wide variety of terrain. Unmanned ground vehicles may be used as an extension of human capability and may function in place of where humans are located. These types of vehicles may be used to perform dull, dirty, and dangerous activities in both civilian and military situations. Unmanned ground vehicles may be controlled by a human operator at a remote location or through an autonomous process that may be executing in the vehicle or at a remote location.
With the operation of unmanned ground vehicles, an identification of the terrain around the vehicle is used to guide the vehicle. The information to identify the terrain may be provided through a three-dimensional light detection and ranging system, which is also referred to as a three-dimensional ladar sensor. A light detection and ranging system is a remote optical sensing system that measures scattered light to identify range and/or other information of a target.
Typically, the distance to an object or surface may be identified through laser pulses. The range to an object may be identified by measuring time delay between transmission of a pulse and detection of the reflected signal. In addition, the magnitude of the reflected signal may be measured and used to infer properties of the target, such as reflectance, texture and shape. The information identified from this type of system may be used to plan the movement of an unmanned ground vehicle.
Other technologies, such as modulated light emitting diode arrays, spot scanners, and flash detectors also may be used to identify the terrain around a vehicle. Modulated arrays are bulky and limited to operation at short ranges. Spot scanners are optically efficient, but are limited in scan speed. Flash detection also may be used, but their use may be limited by cost, optical efficiency, sampling requirements, or sampling system complexities.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for sensing objects that overcomes the above described problems.